


Седая Дот

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Ей приснился старый сон — три ребенка в старых плащах, старуха, пахнущий смертью шатер.





	Седая Дот

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, ретеллинг эпизода из фэнтези-романа «Пир стервятников» Дж. Р. Р. Мартина (глава «Серсея VIII», где описываются предсказания Мэгги Лягушки)

В последнее время усталость и недомогание сопровождали Хисторию, куда бы она ни пошла. Беременность отнимала слишком много сил. Они таяли в ней день ото дня, отчего она начинала чувствовать себя немощной и старой. Ее донимали то кости, то внутренности, то все тело. В пик лета, когда погода была теплая и жаркая, она потела не переставая и укрывалась от зноя в доме где-нибудь попрохладнее. Но вечером солнце становилось милосерднее, и она обязательно выходила на веранду, чтобы хоть немного посидеть в полюбившемся ей кресле-качалке.

Сон тоже был плохой. Изможденная, она часто дремала снаружи. Задумывалась о том, что происходит с ней, иногда жалея себя, иногда уверяя, что сделала все правильно, путалась в сложном лабиринте логики, застревала в тупиках и засыпала. В последнее время, правда, она просто смотрела вперед. Картина перед ней всегда была одинакова: равнина, вдали виднелась околица фермы, дом, рядом с ним ветвистый, в крупных жилах дуб. Рассматривая его листву и сложный узор на стволе, она думала, что дерево борется за жизнь, несмотря ни на что. Также она думала, что уже где-то видела его. Тогда лето перед ней исчезло, сменившись холодной осенью. С дуба слетали мокрые желтые листья и шлепались ей на плащ с грубыми заплатками.

Ей девять, она ушла в самый конец торговых лавок. В последний день фестиваля урожая ее взяли с собой дедушка с бабушкой, торговавшие поздним картофелем. Редкий случай, когда она ушла с фермы... 

У небольшого с виду шатра, пестрого и цветастого, были только знакомые ей по ферме дети, ее одногодки. Рослая и бойкая Герти с щелью между зубами дралась с конопатым Отто, слишком мелким для нее. Они возились у самой изгороди, стараясь не заходить глубже. Хистория перевела взгляд на качающуюся от переменного ветра скрипучую вывеску: «Седая Дот предсказывает конец света! Узнай, что станет с тобой!». Надпись ей не понравилась — неужели Дот может гадать только про смерть? Ей надо про отца. _Какой еще конец света?_

Когда Отто упал в грязь перед ней, запыхавшаяся Герти наконец-то остановилась.

— Слабак, — сказала она. — Я буду первая!

— Ладно! Иди вперед, раз так хочешь, — сдался Отто, поднимая с земли кепь. Увидев, что девочка медлит, он с самодовольной улыбкой бросил ей:— Ну, что ты, первая? Боишься?

— А сам что, не хочешь пойти к ведьме Дот первым? — задиристо произнесла Герти, перекидывая себе на плечо толстую косу.

Отто хмуро смотрел на нее, раздувая ноздри. Они собирались снова начать спорить, но Хистории было холодно и сильно хотелось в шатер.

— Я тоже пойду! — вклинилась она, выходя из-за дуба и подходя ближе. — Я могу пойти первой.

— Ты? — подбоченилась Герти. — Мы первые к ней пойдем! Мы здесь оказались раньше тебя.

«Как всегда напористая», — подумала Хистория и сразу же предложила:

— Тогда зайдем все вместе.

Герти задумалась на мгновение, испытующе глядя на нее.

— Как хочешь, — сказала она, задирая нос. — Но ты идешь последней!

И сразу направилась к шатру, совсем позабыв о перепалке с Отто. Тот втиснулся в их ряд вторым, Хистория послушно встала последней.

Внутри было очень тускло, но по-летнему тепло и душно. В лицо будто дыхнуло чем-то сладким и кислым, Хистория сглотнула слюну.

В центре шатра горел яркий костер, позади него неподвижно сидела Седая Дот. Ее одеяние делало ее похожей на неподвижный валун, из которого торчала седая голова с прямой линией пробора, по обе стороны от лица свисали серые, как пепел, косы. Чем ближе они подходили, тем отчетливее можно было разглядеть ее лицо, будто израненное глубокими бороздами и сетками морщин. Своей маленькой ручкой она держала трубку и медленно курила, пуская в воздух дым. Хистория не видела ее глаз, это вселяло тревогу. _Чем она смотрит?_

Отто испугался этого сильнее всех. Герти хотела схватить его за руку и остановить, но он улизнул на улицу. Обернувшись, она виновато посмотрела на гадалку.

— Здравствуйте, — неожиданно робко произнесла она. — Мы пришли к вам погадать.

— Деньги, — крякнула старуха, ткнув кончиком трубки перед собой. На полу возле огня стоял глиняный горшочек. Каждый из них бросил туда по монетке. — Дай мне его, — сказала она, протянув растопыренную ладонь перед собой. Хистория торопливо протянула ей звенящий горшочек, старуха встряхнула его у уха и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, сунула деньги себе в наряд. — Итак, дети. Кто первый? — с фальшивым дружелюбием спросила Дот.

В наступившей тишине можно было услышать детское сопение. Лицо колдуньи освещало желтое пламя, отчего оно казалось восковым. Мертвым.

— Я первая, — сказала Герти.

— Хорошо, храбрая девочка. Уколись и брось каплю крови в пламя, — сказала ей Дот, протягивая кинжал.

Герти порезала палец и стряхнула с ранки кровь, как она и просила. Колдунья поднесла руки к пламени, у нее были необычайно тонкие, сухие пальцы.

— Три вопроса, дитя. Задавай.

— Я выйду замуж за Алека?

Хистория скривилась. Щеголеватый Алек был сыном зажиточного фермера, он любил следить с друзьями за Хисторией и кидать в нее камни. Они с Герти — два сапога пара. Правда, его приятели были еще хуже.

Дот ухмыльнулась, в страшной улыбке обнажая оскал. Она убрала ладони от огня, пряча их в рукава.

— Нет, деточка, у тебя будет три мужа, но Алека среди них нет.

Герти впилась руками в косу.

— Трое? — удивилась она. — А когда я выйду замуж?

— Скоро, в год твоей первой крови. Мать отдаст тебя за мешок зерна овдовевшему купцу. 

— Мешок зерна?! — возмущенно воскликнула Герти. — Я тебе не верю. У нас в погребе его целая куча!

Седая Дот, не меняя насмешливого выражения лица, многозначительно произнесла:

— Всем будет голодно. И семье твоей, и тебе, и купцу — правда, он будет голоден не до еды.

Брезгливо сморщившись, Герти, тем не менее, задала последний вопрос:

— Ну, а что будет дальше? Он умрет, или что? 

— Отравится вином из твоей чаши, и ты получишь все его имущество.

— Я не убийца! — воскликнула девочка. 

Хистория покосилась на нее с сомнением. Она, конечно, вредная проныра, но, с другой стороны, отравительница? _Убийца_?

— Откуда бы тебе это знать, деточка? — прохрипела Дот и беззвучно, со свистом засмеялась.

Герти недовольно поморщилась и небрежно уронила Хистории в руки клинок. Теперь ее черед. Она поелозила лезвием по мозолистой коже и тряхнула кистью над костром. 

— Ох-ох-о, — проворчала старуха, сильно поднимая вверх брови, но так и не разлепляя век.

Не дожидаясь, когда она уберет руки от костра, Хистория спросила:

— Я встречусь когда-нибудь с отцом?

— Встретишься, да. Он сам к тебе придет и даст тебе новое имя.

— Мы будем жить вместе с ним и мамой? — задала второй вопрос Хистория.

— Никогда, — усмехнулась ее наивности Дот. — Твоя мать умрет в тот же день, как вы объединитесь.

Хистория отпрянула. Ее задели эти слова, и на глаза почему-то навернулись слезы. Зачем Дот говорит такие жестокие вещи?

— Тогда... Я что, всю жизнь буду жить на ферме?

Дот поджала губы, как делают беззубые, и несколько мгновений молчала.

— Нет, не будешь. Ты сначала полетишь, — сказала она, показывая рукой трепещущее крыло, — а потом станешь королевой.

Герти вытаращилась на них обеих и вдруг засмеялась.

— Кто? Она-то?

«Жалкая размазня», — обозвала себя Хистория. Стало обидно, что она выбросила целый пятак и не прислушалась к слухам. Люди были правы, что перестали ходить к гадалке за предсказаниями: старуха чокнутая и говорит небылицы.

— Дай мне свою руку, девочка, — требовательно сказала Дот, протягивая к ней сухую ладонь с длинными пальцами.

Герти все еще смеялась, Хистория медлила.

— Не веришь мне?

— Нет, — сказала Хистория, но Дот стремительно наклонилась вперед, схватила ее за кровоточащий палец и притянула его к лицу, раздувая ноздри и шумно втягивая воздух. Веки у нее были как слепленные, и Хистория видела, как под ними двигаются зрачки.

— Легко взойдешь на крыльях, но еле высидишь в гнезде, где много яиц. Ты даже своего ребенка потеряешь среди них, так с ним и не встретившись.

Хистория вырвалась из ее цепкой руки, отмахиваясь от зловонного дыхания, и упала на пол.

— Ваше величество! — елейно обратилась к ней Герти в насмешливом поклоне.

Старуха отчего-то засмеялась, но когда Хистория быстро встала и попятилась с бешено колотящимся сердцем к выходу, позвала ее обратно. 

— Что, не хочешь узнать, как ты умрешь?

От этого кровь застыла у нее в жилах, и Хистория убежала прочь из шатра. «Ужасная ведьма!» — думала она. _Остановись! Она хотела рассказать еще что-то!_

Сон исчез, как видение, растворяясь в теплой реальности. Промозглая осень с сильным завывающим ветром сменилась тихим летом, но зловещее предсказание все еще гудело в ушах. _Ты даже своего ребенка потеряешь среди них, так с ним и не встретившись_. Что это значит, Седая Дот?

Ей оставалось только гадать. Сложив руки под животом, Хистория утомленно смотрела вдаль, опять покачиваясь в кресле-качалке, но мысли ее были далеки от материнских. Беременность проходила очень тяжело, грозясь доконать если не их обоих, то либо ее, либо ребенка. Когда-то это показалось удачным решением — забеременеть и родить наследника, чтобы дать себе отсрочку и укрепить свою символическую власть в глазах людей.

Старуха Дот недосказала что-то важное, и долгое время Хистория считала, что беспокоиться следует о ребенке. Что его отберут, он будет расти без матери, как она сама большую часть своей жизни, и что он обречен на несчастье. Но сейчас ей так не кажется. 

«Либо он, либо я», — думает Хистория, нежно обнимая свой выступающий живот.


End file.
